Struggle Between souls
by soundlessNight
Summary: The world was consumed of madness.Maka failed trying to stop the Kishin.Arachne sent maka to jail to pay fo what she almost did. She then met Soul and the others there.they all try to escape but the warden was to strong.will they escape?SoulXMaka and...Kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I stood outside. The sky was whirling red clouds. I was walking head down, the chains clanked together as walked slowly and weak, the wind came from the east. The wind blew my hair along with my bangs. There were gaurds in front of a tall steel building, I stood, waiting for me to continue walking.<p>

_How can this happen….._

_I was a perfect student.. fighting against the source of all madness and evil. But… I lost...the world was controlled by the witch Arachne.. Not to mention the kishin Asura._

My head was down…lost in thought... I then felt a whip on my back. A man in red and white suite said," get going little girl." He clenched my fist. I continued to walk into the steel building. There were gaurds everywhere, security cameras everywhere. I saw prisoners hitting rocks with a tool.

The gaurds led me into a cell. I stood there. Head down, they unlocked the cuffs on both my legs and hands. They then pushed me into my cell. I stood there, still, shaking. I looked around the cell. There was a small bed, a sink and toilet. There was a small window with bars.

I grasped the bars of the window.

_Lord death... I have failed you. I'm sorry…_

I sat back down on my bed. Gripping my hands in my lap. Tears fell onto my lap.

There was a knock at the door. I lifted my head up whipping my tears. There was a figure standing in the doorway. A man in white and red came to get me. He told me it's time to eat.

* * *

><p>I Stood up, walking out, when I reached the lunch area, I saw others wearing red and white jail suits. They guys wore red pants, a short sleeve white shirt, and black shoes. The girls wore a short sleeve white shirt, a red skirt, and black flats.<p>

The guard then pushed me off into the lunch area. I then grabbed a tray and red plate. A lady put some sort of glob of food on my plate. I then grabbed a water bottle and walked off. I was looking for a place to sit. As I found a bench to sit down, a man stood behind me. He was tall, had dark red eyes, his hair was white and was a little spiked.

I turned around starring at him.

He had his hand in the pocket of his pants, and the other holding his tray.

"Excuse me. Your in my seat."

I trembled," O-oh! S-sorry." I was about to stand but he put his hand on my shoulder. He starred at me with his gentle dark red eyes." You can stay. I won't harm you."

He then sat next to me. He looked over at me," Are you new?" I nod gently. My neck was sore from the bruises. The guy with red eyes the asked me a question," what's your name?"

I started to stutter," M-maka." I was scared._ Would he hurt me?_

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Soul by the way."

_Soul.. that name sounded familiar.. did he go to the academy?_

"Maka.. That's a nice name. It also sounds familiar." I brought my head up starring at him again at his dark red eyes. He did the same, he starred back at me in my soft green eyes.

"S-soul…" I stutterd.

"Hm?"

"D-did… did you got to the academy?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

I then sat there looking at him in the eyes."Yeah." Then I heard footsteps.

Soul looked over. There was a guy with black hair and three white strips on the side of his head and had golden eyes. He had two girls on the side of him. One was tall with long brown hair with blue eyes and on the other was a short girl with blue eyes and short blond hair. _She seemed the same height as me._

Soul then stood, he stood in front of the boy with golden eyes. The boy with golden eyes starred back at him.

"Hi Soul."

"Hi Kid."

_His name was Kid?_ I chuckled in my head… I like that name.._ Kid…_

Soul then Introduced me To kid and the others.

"This is Kid." I waved at him, I slyly smiled.

"And these two are Liz and Patty. Their sisters you know."

I waved at them as well.

Kid then asked for my name."I-its M-maka"

* * *

><p>They all sat down with us. As we all ate, I heard the lunch area doors was a guy in the door way. Soul then put his head in his hand." What is it Soul?"<p>

" _Heh.. Just watch" _ Then a guy came out of the shadows, he then ran onto a table and stood. Looking proudly having his hand up in the air," I! The amazing black star has come to eat with you! No need to fit who I well sit with, I already sit with a group. So there is no chance."

Everyone Just stared at him blankly and returned back to what they were doing. There was Girl running after her. She was tall, Had long black hair in a ponytail.

"Black star! If you continue to do this you can get in trouble with the warden!"

Black star then hopped down from the table. And walked over to the table we sat at." Hey'ya Kid! Soul! Liz and patty! How are ya?"

I Then Looked over at him. He had Blue spikey hair, it was short of shaped into a star. He had green eyes and he had muscle. _That was for sure._

Black star looked over at me."Hiya! I'm Black star! Whats Your Name?"

Before I could answer, Soul Spoke for me."Its Maka"

"Maka Huh?" I nod nervously.

"Sorry…where are my manners this is Tsubaki."

"Hi Maka!" She smiled sweetly and innocently.

"H-hi" I smiled back.

As they sat down, they all began talking besides me. _Hmm…_

"Maka? You alright? You don't seem to be happy."

"Oi! Um… I'm fine. I truly am." I then smiled at Soul. He smiled back at me.

He then whispered into my ear. So quiet and crisp." Don't worry Maka…I won't let any harm come to you."He then put his arm around my waist. He was so gentle. I then finally felt cared about.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls Mind!<strong>

Maka was so fragile. So delicate, she felt like a flower, able to get crushed easily but yet so kind and beautiful at the same time.

I didn't want her know what I thought of her yet. After all its only her first day here and we just met. But it feels as if we've known each other forever.

I then got the guts to talk to her more. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to tell her about my life so then she would tell me more about her life.

"M-maka…"

Then I heard the lunch area doors swing open It was the warden.

* * *

><p>I Froze. "S-soul? Who is that?" He gripped the side of waist gently. I looked up at him. He was sweating.<p>

"It's the warden…Mosquito.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter:2**

* * *

><p><strong>Souls Mind!<strong>

I was trembling. _Mosquito…the man who killed my brother…_.

"S-soul…"

I wanted revenge. Even though Wen did get me into this position and I could never raise my expectations for him and my parents… he still killed him

'Soul…"

I wanted to escape… I wanted to defeat Mosquito, the Kishin Asura, and… The witch Arachne.

"Soul!" I felt Maka shaking me. I turned and saw that she looked worried about me.

"Soul what's wrong?" She asked me so concerned. I could tell that she was trembling as well.

"M-maka…" I lift my head up staring at her green soft and safe eyes.

"Soul?"

"I'm fine Maka."

"But… your shaking. What's wrong? Please tell me. And who is that man?"

"I promise Maka… I'm alright. And that man over there. Is Mosquito… He's the warden… He's Lady Arachne's right hand man. He follows her orders."

* * *

><p>"That's Mosquito?" I chuckled. He was so small and yet such a big head and a long pointy nose.<p>

Soul then looked at me."Yeah… if something goes wrong they call him. And it's not good if he comes."

Mosquito then stood on one of the benches. He has a bull horn in one hand and in the other a whip.

"Worthless children. It's time to get out of here and return to your cells. If you don't… I believe we are going to have a problem here."

Everyone then scatterd. They were running out of there but Mosquito was whipping them as they ran out.

Soul then looked at me and so did the others. Kid stood, following him were Liz and Patty. Along with Black Star and Tsubaki.

I stood behind while the others continued walking. Soul turned around," Maka. Let's go I don't want you to get in trouble."

I Nodded. We continued walking after the others. The gaurds directed us to our cells. Before I went the direction to my cell, I looked over at Soul and he looked at me with his gentle eyes saying that it would be alright. I smiled slyly. Before the gaurds separated us, I asked soul something."S-soul… will we be able to see each other soon?"

He grinned."Yeah. We will all see each other when we go outside and hammer at rocks and other things. It all depends on what mosquito wants us to go and do it. If I had to guess we'll see each other tomorrow morning."

I nodded. We then separated ways. My cell was on the third floor room 504. Soul's was rght across from mine. He was room 1,504. We both grinned at each other and entered our cell rooms. I then closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed. I sat on my bed and curled up in the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Soul… He's so gentle and kind.<em> I smiled._ I wish I can know him more.. I wonder if the others and Soul are meisters and weapons._

I'm a meister. With no weapon. I tried to defeat the kishin without a weapon.

_Hmm…If I had to guess I think that kid is a meister and so is that Black Star guy. I wonder if they had weapons…_

I then fell asleep. I heard the wind blowing outside. It was cold in my cell. No heater no nothing… I then heard a knock at the door. I woke up, then slipping on my flats because I couldn't bare walking on the freezing cold cell floor. When I opened it I saw soul holding a blanket. He had his pants and shoes on with a blanket over him acting as a shawl. He had no shirt on. I stared at him. There was a scar across his chest.

"M-maka…?" I continued staring at him. _How did he get a scar that bad that required surgery of some sort?_

"Maka? Mind If stay in here tonight? Its freezing over in my cell." I nodded. As I let him in, he sat on my bed giving me space so I can sit as well. I smiled slyly.

"Won't you get in trouble if you're in here with me?"

"_Heh…_ I never gave a damn about this place. Besides Mosquito was the one who caused my brother Wen's death."

I gasped. Soul began to tremble. He gripped his hands into his lap.

"S-soul… I-I didn't know… I'm sorry."

He smiled slyly," It's okay. It was my fault. I ran away and Wen came after me. He tried to protect me when he had a scythe hand but Mosquito killed him. Then took me captive because Wen and I tried to kill Mosquito. But as you can tell we failed and I lost him. And I've been here ever since."

I moved over to hug him because I saw that his eyes turning into a strained red.

"S-soul… You'll be alright I promise." I started to hug him tighter and gripped his arm around my waist.

"All I want to do is escape and kill this Asura guy along with Mosquito and the witch Arachne."

"But… How? The prison excluded the power of meisters and weapons. That what the sign said when I first came here."

"_Heh_… but they don't know about my scythe arm… they don't even know I'm a weapon. They only thought that Wen was."

_Soul's a weapon? I'd never guess… maybe I should tell him that I'm a meister… we could then tell the others our plan and we would be able to escape…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Soul…. Maybe this would lift your hopes up but, I'm a meister you know? If you want we can pair up and try to escape here along with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black star, and Tsubaki if you want."<p>

Soul then lifted his head up. He smiled at me," Thank you Maka." I nodded slowly.

Soul then looked over at me," We should get some sleep."

I Nodded," Okay. But how will you get out of here without the gaurds noticing you?"

"That's easy. I'll just wake up early in the morning before they check on everyone to make sure they are in their cells."

I smiled and nodded and before I knew it we both fell asleep. My head was at angle on Soul's chest right below his head. And his head was right on top of mine and he was still holding me so gentle around my waist.

I knew then that I could trust him and we will escape out of here together along with the others. My eyes began to start feeling heavy and before I knew it… I was asleep right on top of him. He looked so peaceful while he slept…. I was then smiling in my sleep and so was he….


	3. Chapter 3

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining. The light began the beam within my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, something felt different. I then saw that Soul had left. I sighed… I hope he will come again tonight…<p>

There was a knock at the door. I saw that one of the gaurds came to get me saying it was to eat. I slipped on my black flats and began to walk slowly, the guard began yelling at me to walk faster. As I reached outside of my cell, the prison guard shoved me to get moving. I rubbed my arm. I saw soul getting out of his cell, he then looked over at me and saw me getting shoved. He looked as if he was about to run over to me and defend me.

Soul walked over to side of the railing gripping the bars tightly. As Soul was about to yell, a guard pushed telling him to get moving. He let his grip go off of the bars, he starred at me,he feel him saying _Damn it._ _I'm sorry Maka I wish I was able to save you…_

When I reached the lunch area and grabbed a tray along with a red plate Soul ran over to me, a tray and plate in one hand on my shoulder.

"You alright Maka?" He looked very concerned. I raised my head looking at him with my soft green eyes." Yeah… I'll be alright." As we got our food and water, we went to look for a table to sit at. As we were about to sit down, we put our trays and drinks down and there were two hands on our shoulders. One on Soul's and one on mine. _Black Star?_

"Hiya Guys! The great Black Star has come to eat with you! And how can I forget Tsubaki!" He then gripped Tsubaki's waist and pulled her over next to him. She waved at us.

"Hi Soul. Hi Maka." Soul then gave Black Star a high five then a knuckle punch. As they sat and began a conversation. Kid then came and joined us along with Liz and Patty.

Kid then had his hand in his pocket and the other holding his tray of food."Hello guys."

We all waved, then Liz and Patty waved at us.

I then shook Soul's arm.

"_Huh?_ What is it Maka?"

I was whispering to him," S-soul… should we tell them our plan about escaping?" He then nodded." I'll tell them Maka." I nodded again as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls Mind!<strong>

_Hmmm…. Do I even know how I'm going to tell them? We don't even have an exact plan yet._

"Hey guys." Everyone then turned and starred at me. Liz then asked me," what is it Soul?"

"I have a plan on escaping this place. Maka and I were discussing it last night. We don't exactly know how we're going to do it exactly yet." Everyone gasped. Kid then looked concerned and so did the others." How exactly do you even plan on doing this? Don't you remember the last person that tried to escape. They all died. Mosquito slaughterd them than brought the kishin and he ate their soul's."

_Heh… that's right. How are we going to escape without getting slaughterd. I'll go over to Maka's cell again tonight and we can continue talking about it._

" Your right… But we have to try. I can't be here any longer and I want to stop this madness once and for all."

Black Star then stood."Hell yeah, It's time to leave this hell of a place. And defeat the kishin and the witch Arachne. Along with Mosquito." I grinned. I then out my hand in the middle of the table. I grinned at everyone. Black Star then put in his hand. Then followed Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Maka. We all looked at Kid, Tsubaki then said," please Kid. We need you. You're the only one who can contact Lord death. Please."

"Alright." Kid then place his hand right on top of Maka's.

* * *

><p>We all then smilled at kid," Kid… Thanks" He then looked over at me the slyly smiled." Anything to just try and get out of here and save my father."<p>

_Kids father was Lord death? I knew he had a son but… I didn't know that was kid… I guess it could be obvious but I never really saw Kid and talked to him directly._

When we all pulled our hands out the gaurds then yelled into a bull horn saying it was time to go into our cells. We all then separated ways. We all waved at each other and Soul then told me that he had to tell me something but he'd tell me tonight.

When I entered my cell, I sat on my bed thinking on how we could escape without being slaughtered like the others did. _Damn.. I wish this would be easier.._

* * *

><p><strong>Kids Mind!<strong>

I sat on my bed with my hands in my lap._ Damn it… How could I agree to this?_ I looked around my room. There was absolutely no symmetry or balance in this place. And especially no balance in the world because of the Kishin's revival… I was about to fall off my bed because there was no symmetry. I stopped myself… I didn't want any more trouble. They would especially hurt me more than the others because I was the son of Lord Death.

_Father… I hope your alright.._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback when Kid was took here!<strong>

"FATHER!" The Kishin shot him with one of his power beams. Asura then walked over to father and starred him down.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a lord.. there you lay hurt and beaten. Not able to do anything about it." He then began to laugh insanely.

Father then began to rose. Asura looked surprised."You're up? I's prefer you on the ground looking pathetic and weak."

_Father… Kill Asura once and for all.. save us all, for the world were to be engulfed by madness._

Father then Pulled out his hands, His voice changed to a deep voice like how he used to talk before he started the academy,"REAPER…..CHOP!"

Asura then flew across the death room. I was gripping my weapons handle hard. Liz then showed up in the shine of the gun."Kid whats happening out there?" I didn't answer her.. I didn't know if Asura was dead. Father then fell back down.. He was beaten.

Asura began laughing insanely again. Your defeated Lord Death… As he turned I Stood up," DAMN IT ASURA YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I then began shooting him but nothing happened.

Asura then stood before me," Pathetic… You maybe the son of Lord death but your weak." He then shot a wavelength at me and I flew across the room." What the hell… Liz! Patty! Soul resonance! Execution Mode!" as they turned into death cannons, Asura stood there, arms crossed starring at me.

"Resonance stable. Noise level at 0.3 percent."

"Black needles soul wavelength fully charged"

"Preparing to fire. Feed back in 4 seconds"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Ready to fire!" Patty then did a peace sign.

I lowered my voice." Death Cannon."

I then fired. There was a puff of smoke.

Liz then asked," Did we get him?"

Asura was still standing. "Not even a dent on me."

I gasped. Now he was pissing me off. But I couldn't fight anymore. My last fire drained too much of my soul and I needed time to recover.

Asura the chuckled," I'm not planning to see you all soon." He then flew through the roof of the death room. I then ran over the father. I fell to my knees. Gripping my hands in my lap. Liz and patty then came out of their weapons form. Liz had her hand on my back. Then Mosquito came in. He grinned." Take them away."

I tried to stay with father and was fighting against them. They had their hold on Liz and patty tightly so they couldn't get free and transform back to weapons." Dad!" they then grabbed Father and somehow cuffed him so there was no way he could escape. They then threw Liz, Patty, and I into a car and Father into another one car went one way and the other another way. When the car stopped they opened the door having prison gaurds pulling us out. There was a line of gaurds on both sides. Since they knew I was the son of Lord death they had to watch every step I took.

I looked back at Liz and Patty, I saw that their heads were down and tears fell from Liz's eyes. My put my head down then as well. I then knew… I was defeated…


	4. Chapter 4

**Struggle between Souls**

**Chapter:4**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile a Baba Yaga Castle!<strong>

"Crona.." Lady Arachne was on her web in her throne room. Crona then was bowing, she was trembling," Y-yes… Lady Arachne?" She brought her fan up, opening it carefully and covering half her face with it only showing her blue, spider web eyes.

"I want you to go to Mosquito and deliver him this message." Crona then walked up, she was shaking and gripped the note shakily. Crona then bowed his head," Y-yes L-lady Arachne." Crona then took off, ragnarok then showed up, Crona was then walking slowly," Damn it Crona! I never agreed to this!" He was then punching his head."Ow Ow! Stop it Ragnarok! It hurts! I don't know how to deal with this! Stop!"

"Only if you say please!"

"Please stop Ragnarok!" But he continued hitting crona.

"Please get off of me! I said get off now!" He then punched Ragnarok, and Ragnarok then stopped for a moment and yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU PUNCH ME CRONA!" and they continued fighting and Ragnarok continued to bully Crona.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the jail!<strong>

The gaurds had let us out of our cells and led us out in the court yard. They then handed us a tool on the way out into the court yard. They pushed us over to so boulders telling us to mine for any copper or silver.

We then began hitting the rocks, I had my hands gripping the tool hard, my hands started to get bruises. Soul came up behind me while the gaurds weren't looking and so did Black star.

I looked behind," Hi Soul, Hi Black Star!" I was happy to see them. I missed Soul the most though. He was so sweet and protective. That's what I loved most about him. He was also so free about talking about his past life, he was so open. I smiled in my head.

Black Star then went to my side," Hey Maka, you seem uplifted and not scared anymore. You getting used to this place?"

" Nah not really I mea-" Black Star then interrupted me.

" So you totally forgot how scary Mosquito is, and what would happen if we failed on escaping this place? I mean seriously the Kishin Asura will kill you then eat your soul, and trust me he does that in front of every-" Soul then put his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him think _dude! Not cool man._ He gave him that face. And Black Star was probably thinking _crap… I think I made things worse…_

I then started shaking a little. Black star was then speaking," Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to make you remember and start doubting yourself."

"Its fine…" I was rubbing my shoulder. Black Star then felt bad and walked back to where he hammering at the boulder.

Soul then put his hand on my shoulder," Forget what Black Star said, we'll escape I promise." I nodded. He grinned," Maka, if you want I'll come back tonight and we can continue what we were discussing about last night." I smiled.

_I was happy that we got to see each other a little more than the others got see each other. Every time I saw Soul, I was always so happy to see him… why was that?_

* * *

><p>When we all finished hammering at the rocks, Kid was running after me. He set his hand on my shoulder gently," Maka, I have quick question before we go to our cells, did you go to the academy?" <em>How… did he know or was he just wondering?<em>

I then nodded. Kid then smiled. I then asked him,"Hey Kid… Did the others go to the academy as well?" Kid nodded." Yeah. Everyone except Soul. He did tell you about his past right?"

"Yeah. He told me how he ran away and how Wen went after him to protect him."

Kid nodded," Well, at least you know."

I nodded as well, we were both walking together," Hey kid, I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you and Liz and Patty get into jail?"

Kid sighed," I don't really like to talk about it. But I'll tell the main reason why."

"Kid, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright with me."

He smiled slyly," It's alright." When he told me I had a tear come down my face. He shook a little, I then hugged him, as I was gripping by arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist."K-kid… I didn't know I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Maka."

* * *

><p>He then smiled at me and I then smiled at him. We both separated ways and went to our cells. As night fall came I rubbed my eyes. I was in wait for Soul to come. My eyes then became heavy. I laid down on my side. I then closed my eyes and slept. In the middle of night there was a knock at the door. I rubbed my eyes. Someone then opened the door and closed it.<p>

"S-soul?" I then sat up on my bed and there he stood. His blanket laid over him like shawl, he had no shirt on and had his red pants on along with his shoes.

"Hi Maka." He then sat on my bed right next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, he was gripping it gently and smiled at me.

"So Maka, I wanted to tell you something." I lifted my head up." What is it Soul?"

He sighed,"You know how I told you about how I came here?"

I nodded."Yeah why?"

"Also that I told you that I was a weapon and Mosquito didn't know?"

I nodded.

"Well, the only reason they didn't know was because A witch cast a spell on me temporarily and that made me not able to turn into a weapon at the time and they couldn't tell I was a weapon."

"R-really? Who casted the spell on you?"

Soul sighed."The witch Medusa." _Medusa? But how…I thought professor Stein killed her once and for all._

"But Soul… how could that be she was dead."

"Well, I guess she wasn't."

I sighed,_how…._

"Hey Soul…"

He lifted his head up," yeah Maka?"

"I was just wondering, how did you get that scar across your chest?"

He put his hand on his scar."I-I…. Don't remember…"

"You don't?"

He nodded," yeah, It was such a long time ago but I do remember how painful it was, but not how… "

"Oh… Alright."

Soul then laid back down on my bed. Had his hands behind his head." We should go to sleep."

I nodded. As I laid down right next to him. My hand was on his chest and Soul was cradling my head. I heard his heart beating. I smiled sweetly in my head. Before Soul fell asleep I was gonna ask him something." Hey Soul"

"Huh? Yeah Maka?"

" Do you know how Black Star and Tsubaki came here?"

"Yeah not all of it though. Black Star only explained a little bit of it to me."

"Did Tsubaki ever tell you what Black Star didn't tell you?"

"Nah not really. I mean she did talk about some things but not a lot. I guess they didn't really like talking about it. From what they told me it sounded more crazy then how Kid, Liz, and Patty came here."

I gasped."That bad huh?" he nodded." He was starting to cry, and he never cries."

_Wow…. I didn't know black stars back story was that bad… would he mind if I asked him?_

"Well anyway Maka we should get some sleep."

I nodded. As we both fell asleep I wondered if would tell me. He barely told Soul the whole thing and they are like best friends.

I then fell asleep next to soul and he was next to me. I was breathing lightly and so was he. I thought in my head_ night Soul…_

* * *

><p><strong>Souls Mind!<strong>

I thought about why Black star didn't tell me all of his back story. _Was it really that he didn't want to talk about it? Or he didn't trust me… I guess it doesn't really matter now but it would be nice if I would really know what happened._

I then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls Dream!<strong>

"MAKA!" I ran over to her. I lifted her up gently. Mosquito stood in front of us and Asura in the back crossing his arms.

Mosquito and Asura talked at the same time," Just give up. You can't win Soul. Just let go…"

I held Maka in my arms. I was shaking _Maka don't die on me!_

Then through the shadows showed a little demon in a black suit, he then stood on the side of me," You''ll need more power Soul."

I stared at him," Not happening. You may be able to give me power with the black blood, but I won't be to control myself. I don't want it to affect Maka in anyway."

"How will you protect her then?" I held her I was continuing to shake.

Maka Lifted her head up, reaching her hand over to my face."S-soul."

"Maka!"

"I-I Love you.." tears came down her face along with mine.

"I-I love you to Maka. Don't leave me please."

"S-soul…" She then lost her gripped and her eyes closed.

"Maka"

Asura and Mosquito then laughed.

I started shaking her.

"MAKA! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME YET! PLEASE MAKA!"

The demon was then walking out of sight," You lost your chance Soul…. She's gone."

Then everyone disappeared. I then set her down gently.

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!" I was then running. My heart was pounding faster and faster.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS! YOUR GONNA PAY WHAT YOU DID TO MAKA!"

I Stopped. I then fell to my knees. My hands were gripping in my lap slowly. Tears came down from my eyes and down onto my lap.

"No…..NO!"

"MAKA COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!"

I then knew. In reality I was shaking and crying. How did I know? Because Maka was awake holding me. And told me…

_Maka Albarn…. I love you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Struggle between Souls

Chapter: 5

* * *

><p>It was the next day, it was Fall, the leaves have just started to change color and it started to get darker earlier, not to mention it's starting to get colder.<p>

I was in my cell thinking what happened to Soul last night. Why he was crying and shaking so much. I was going to ask him why but I felt someone saying not to ask, I care for Soul but, maybe that one time was a good idea not to tell him. Would he have told me if I would've asked? He seemed… what's the word… terrified. Was that it? It seemed he lost something, or… someone in his dream. Was it Wen?

I sat in the corner of my bed holding the pillow in my lap. Then I began on thinking about Black Star and Tsubaki. Why and how come they came here? Was it because they were interfering with arachnephobia? I was in deep thought, and while I continued my deep thought a cell guard came in pulling me off my bed by the arm and began talking in a deep voice," Get moving Smartass."

_Smartass…. I hated it when people called me that. It made me feel un important and stupid for not knowing things sooner._

"I-I…" I was trembling. He then pulled me up by the arm then pushed me out of my room.

"Get going to the lunch room." I was then running out looking for Soul, Kid, or anyone for the fact so I'll feel safe again. I then saw Soul and ran over to him a hugged him tightly around his neck. He seemed worried.

"Maka? You alright? You seem like something happened to you." I then nodded and told him the story.

"Those bastards." He was then gripping his fist like he was going to run over to the cell guard who did that to me and kick his ass.

"Soul, it's okay. You don't have to do that ya' know?" he then sighed. Letting loose of his grip controlling his temper.

He then smiled," _heh…_ alright but I swear to gawd that if one of thos dumbass bastards lays another hand on you there gonna get it." I smiled. But yet again I don't want him to get into trouble just because of me.

"Soul, I can't let you do that. I know your trying to stick up for me but if something happened to you, I couldn't go on." He then smiled sweetly. Wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around neck so carefully, he both hugged each other.

_Soul… I never want live without you, with you I feel safe, confortable, and warm… _

I then knew my real feelings for Soul and how I continued moving on and forgetting how terrible this place is.

_Soul… I love you and never want to let you go._

As we released our grasp on each other we smiled slyly and went for the table. Everyone was already eating and talking to each other as we both were sitting down Kid then asked us," what took you two so long? Your usually the first ones here." We all chuckled and we both shrugged. As Black was finished talking to Tsubaki and Soul I then came in," Hey Black Star?"

He then swung his head over to me," Hiya Maka! What's on your mind?"

"Well… I… uhh… just wanted to ask how you and Tsubaki came here."

Black then let his self down a little, I could then tell it's a story he doesn't like to talk about very well.

"Um why the sudden craving?"

"Well I was curious and I asked Soul if he'd tell me but he said I should ask you, he said it's not cool to bring up others people's sad stories without asking."

"Hmm I see… well alright then!"

"You… your seriously going to tell me? Soul said you don't like to talk about it!"

"Well not to the same person but you don't know that much so might as well!"

I was just ten going to slap myself but I got control myself and resisted.

Black star then began telling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back! Black Star and Tsubaki's Story!<strong>

I was sitting on a boulder outside from a cave holding my weapon in the grip of my hands. The season's were just changing from fall to winter, and the leaves were changing color just like it does every year.

"Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki then showed her face in the shine of the chain scythe, she was then narrowing her eyes down at me and grinned sweetly.

"Black Star… Its time."

I grinned," Alright! Let's go catch us some kishin souls!"

I then stood up," Speed Star!"

I was running and dodging every trap that came at me. I kept a look out for Baba Yaga Castle.

"Damn It! Where is that damn castle!" as I continued running, there it was. It was sit shaped into a spider, the outside looked metal. I grinned," we found it Tsubaki."

"Alright, Black Star… we are after arachnephobia, they are an elite group who help the witch Arachne." I then grinned," YAHOOO! Lets beat these Bastards so I can surpass god!"

Tsubaki then chuckled. I grinned running towards the front of the castle. There was a man on the stair case hold a rack of swords. He had a white sirt and almost white shoulder length hair with jeans and flip-flops.

I grinned and he did the same

He then stood," Why have you come here…"

I then gripped my weapons handles," _heh…_ what does it look like samurai? I here to kick your ass and surpass god."

He then chuckled," your just a kid, how do propose on defeating a samurai and surpass god?"

"A kid? You have a big mouth for a samurai, I am not a kid."

The samurai then chuckled," Sure of course not, now tell me who you are"

" I'm the Great assassin Black Star, With my weapon Tsubaki. Now tell me who you are Samurai."

"Mifune."

"Mifune huh? Now I know the person I'm going to kick your ass and win."

Mifune only grinned and without another word he breathed," Infinate sword attack."

He then threw his rack of swords everywhere and they all landed on the ground. There was then caution tape connecting to the sword and without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a sword and went for me.

I then jumped over him."Tsubaki enchanted sword mode."

"Right!" she then changed into the enchanted sword."Tsubaki! Let's go soul resonance!"

Mifune then stood watching," That's a lot of anger you have."

I then ran for him and as he threw a sword at me I then called Tsubaki's name and she used her shadow to stop the sword from attacking me.

He gasped,_ she deflected my attack with her shadow? How can that be…._

"Tsubaki!"

"Right!" she then used her shadows to attack Mifune but he deflected them.

"Damn It!" I then was going after him," Speed Star!"

"Can't catch me! Haha I'm too fast for you aren't I!"

I was about to use my soul wave length. Mifune was calm, collected, and focused without any hesitation he used his sword." Black Star! Big Wav-!" he then got me right on the side of my chest.

I then fell to the ground and I started to bleed.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki then transformed out of her weapon mode and sat by me.

"Black star?" I was hurt, I was trying to sit up but I couldn't.

"Damn It Mifune."

He was then walking away," The scars aren't as bad as they seem, you'll recover." Before he could continue There was two men side by side and the gaurds behind him.

Mifune then nodded," Gearako, Mosquito, he's almost defeated but he's had enough pain, you can take them both captive." Tsubaki then tried to do something but it was to late. They had her hands tied along with her legs.

Gearako then pulled me up tying my hands up along with my feet and through us in the back of a red and white car.

"No… this can't be happeneing. I lost?" I couldn't bare think about it my tears started to come down from my eyes reaching my lap and with Tsubaki.

As they reached the jail and pulled us out and before we walked into the steel building I said," Tsubaki, it's all my fault. We failed."

And as we walked in, the doors closed behind us. And all I could feel is madness and grief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Struggle between Souls**

**Chapter:6**

* * *

><p>I saw Black Star having his head down. I Lifted mine up looking over at him.<p>

"Black Star…?" He didn't answer me.

"Black Star? You alright?" he then brought his head up looking over at me. He nodded. A tear came down from his face and down onto his lap.

"Yeah of course I'm fine. A big man like me doesn't cry." I then crooked my head a little bit at him. I then flew my arms open."C'mon Black Star, you need a hug." He then look down at my open arms then back at me.

He then moved into hug me."See? Don't you feel better?" He then nodded a little. He let his grasp go from my back then sat back up crossing his arms.

" Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki then turned her head over from the others to us."Yes Black Star?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that I told Maka how we ended up in this hell of a place."

Tsubaki then looked a little confused, she had a expression on her face looking_ wait you actually told her the whole thing? Or you told her the main point of coming here._

"Alright." She then turned back to others while they kept continuing their conversation.

Black Star then rose, walking over Soul, sitting down.

"Hi'ya Soul!" He was then smiling.

"_huh?_ Oh hey Black Star what's Up?"

"I just wanted to know if you can give me some details about how we're going to escape this place." Soul then turned over at me, I nodded so he knew that he can tell them.

"Okay. Listen up guys, I'm going to inform you a little bit on how we are going to escape this place.

They all turned to Soul and I.

"Okay well you guys all know how Mosquito puts on a show every Friday night to entertain him and some of the gaurds along with Lady Arachne and Asura?"

They all nodded Kid then rose," yeah what about it? What are you guys planning?"

I saw that he gripped his hands In his lap." Well, I was thinking that I could offer to play the piano while you guys are planning the way to escape. Like turning on the switch so we can transform into weapons and our meisters can use us and getting the keys so we can all escape."

Liz then rose," Woah wait, Soul? I never knew you could play the piano." He chuckled a little bit while we all seemed confused.

"Well I can I just don't like to talk about it as much as you guys talk about your success in life before coming here."

"Well okay but some of didn't have it all easy before we even knew each other let alone coming here and before the Kishin was reborn." Liz then looked over at Patty. She giggled a little. Tsubaki then rose.

"Liz? What are you talking about? I thought you knew Kid your whole life." Kid then nodded at Liz letting her know that she could tell them.

* * *

><p>"Well, actually Patty and I met him because we mugged him before we all became partners."<p>

I then rose," Wait a second, what do you mean?"

Liz Then sighed," I mean that we lived on the streets, our lives we hard and no one seemed to care. But when we met Kid he wasn't scared at all. He just starred at us. And we let him go and I pulled the gun away from his head, then he just walked off with his hands in his pockets, walking out of sight."

Kid nodded."It's true, I wasn't scared because if something happened I could've told my father and he would've been able to do something, but I felt sorry for them so I didn't."

I turned back at Liz and she continued her story," As I turned into a gun and patty turned out of a gun, Kid was over by the door watching us looking happy, he then ran in beating up everyone of the gaurds that we were after giving us an opportunity to be his weapons and live with him. I then changed back to my human form looking over at patty, she nodded and so did I. So we went with him and became his weapons."

We all looked over at all three of them. Kid nodded and so did Liz and Patty.

_I couldn't believe that's what happened before they met Kid. I felt sorry for them, I guess you could say that everone was relieved that they didn't have to go through everything that they had to._

"Liz? Why Didn't you say something before?" Tsubaki rose seeming confused.

"Because nothing was brought up until now." She then nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch was over I and we all walked to our cells, I thought about my family, thinking about it made me remind myself of Patty and Liz. I missed them a little.<p>

_Papa…. _I narrowed my eyes, about to throw my pillow. I hated him. He would always be with another woman besides mama. I couldn't bare to think about it.

I then began to think about the good times we had together, before papa became such a player. I was happy about the devorce but instead of seeing mama all the time I had to see my good for nothing papa instead.

_Mama, I miss you and I hope I can see you soon, but papa… Papa I hate your damn guts and Ihope you die alone._

That was probably the cruelest thing I ever thought or said about my papa…


	7. Chapter 7

**Struggle between Souls**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

><p>The wind was brusling up against the small window in my cell. I was in a deep sleep. I shivered under my light blacket, I have kepy my socks on to try to keep as warm as possible. Even though the coldness didn't bother me, I felt a gust of wind come over me. I was in too much of a deep sleep to notice though….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's Dream!<strong>

I stood in a dark room. My ashy, blonde hair was flowing, but there was no wind, and I wasn't underwater. As I was turning around and around, a black door appeared in front of me, I starred at it confused thinking when did it appear, I walked towards it reaching my hand out turning the door knob. There was red curtains and black furniture. The floor had red and black checkered marbled flooring. As I walked into the black room, there was music playing, I saw in the distance a record player. I started to walk towards it, and the record started skipping. I then heard a footstep in the distance. I turned seeing a man in a black and red suit. He was white spiked hair a bloody red eyes.

…_Soul?_

He stood with his hands in his pockets grinning at me. I was then standing in black dress with black high heels and my hair in my signature ponytails but I had black bows in my hair.

Soul was then standing in front of me having his hand held out to me. I then gripped it and he pulled me in close to his chest. Within the distance was a little deman in a black suit. He was dancing, I looked at Soul but his focus was on the deman. As I turned to the deman, he starred back at me.

"Looks like we have a guest now don't we Soul?" Soul then turned to me smiling, still holding me in his chest with arms around my waist.

"Yeah…" The little deman then turned to the record player.

"Let's put on some music to lighten the mood." As he turned on the music I heard it was jazz. Soul then had one arm on my waistand the other holding my hand. I had my other arm on his shoulder.

I looked at him starring into his dark bloody red eyes, as he starred back at me."Your going to have to lead…" He nodded

"Of course." As we began to dance my face started to turn red."Maka you alright?" I nodded.

"Yes Soul, I'm fine." He then smiled, as he leaned into me, I felt his breath getting closer and closer to my lips. As he touched my lips, everything diapered.

I Turned seeing Professor Stein and Papa.

"Professor Stein? Papa?" I ran towards them, and was about to squeeze them both, they disappeared and went right throught them._ Huh? What the hell is going on here?_

Then I was in front of the academy. I ran inside looking to see if anyone or anything was here. As I opened a door, There stood Mosquito having Soul by the neck. As I screamed, I ran toward him. As I got a hold of his grip, he whispered to me under his breath," Maka, I Love you."

Then Mosquito had crushed him and took his soul. Out of nowhere stood the Kishin Asura. As he ate it, tears began filling my eyes and falling down to my cheek.

"SOUL!" I had fallen to my knees, crying my eyes out. Mosquito had me then but the neck, I tried to escape but I was too late, he was crushing my neck and I was running out of breath. As I was about to scream I had stopped breathing and my eyes had closed.

* * *

><p>As I woke up and shot right up from my bed Soul had cradled me in his arms. I started to cry harder and harder.<p>

"Maka whats wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he had held my close to his chest, enough to hear his beating heart.

"S-soul y-your alive?" Soul then starred back down at me.

"Of course I am what made you think I wasn't?" I then started to hiccup.

As I tried to tell him the nightmare part of my dream, I couldn't though. it felt as real as it can be. Soul had held me closer wiping my tears.

"Maka, I will never die, I…" Soul began to trail off, looked at him

"I what Soul?" He then closed his eyes and sighed.

"I love you Maka Albarn, and I won't die without you." My stomach started to have butterflies in it. I starred at Soul looking into my eyes.

"Soul, I love you too and I won't die without you either." I smiled slyly and he lifted his head a smiled. We both began to chuckle a little bit and Soul wiped my tears.

Soul then began to lean into me as I leaned to him he began to speak," Maka.. May I?"

I nodded and as we reached each other's lips I was happy. Soul then lifted my waist, pulling me closer and I clung my arms around his neck.

I was running my fingers through his white, soft hair and he held my head taking my small pig tails out letting them flow with the rest of my hair. As Soul began to kiss me passionately, he held my fingers on the buttons of his white shirt. As he and I unbuttoned, then leaving the shirt on, Soul had let go of his grasp around my head.

"Whats wrong Soul?" he then chuckled a little.

"I never thought this would happened. I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with." I chuckled then smiled

"Soul, I never want to be out of your grasp, I love you too much." He smiled

"Alright Maka, but you want to do this?"

I then smiled pulling the rest of his shirt off, kissing him more. As I pulled off my shirt only having a white tank top and my bra on, Soul watched me, and kissed my forehead.

"Does this answer your question?" We then continued to kiss passionately, and we were going to never part, until morning had to come.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of Death City! (changing to 3<strong>**rd**** person at this part)**

"Stein!" was running to Stein to tell him news.

"Yes Marie what is it?" Marie started to breath heavily, she then brought her head up pulling the braids in her hair.

"Spirit and Sid went out to the desert this morning and hasn't returned and its almost 2am in the morning." Stein then stood, putting his hands in his lab coat.

"Hmm… I'll ask Azusa and see if she can find them." She then nodded and started to walk out of distance. Stein then looked at his computer screen, then back on topic about Spirit and Sid.

_Hmm I wonder what can take them this long… if I'm lucky Spirit just ran into a girl… hopefully nothing bad has happened to them, but Sid is strong even when he was alive._

Stein then began to think ever since Sid became a zombie he started to talk about himself when he was alive.

_It got firkin annoying…_

As Stein sat in thought, tall double doors flung open. Azusa stood walking over to Stein as the doors closed behind them.

"Stein, you needed me?" Azusa stood having her arms crossed.

"Could you try to locate or try to see where Spirit and Sid are?"

"That's technically the same thing but sure." Azusa let her arms fall to her sides and fixed her glasses." Soul perception."

Stein then stood, reaching in a pocket in his lab coat grabbing out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well?"

Azusa then sighed." I couldn't find where they were exactly."

"What do you mean Azusa? You can usually find them."

"Well, All I can see is forest and a building of some sort but that's all."

Stein then sighed _damn it now what_."Alright thank you Azusa."

She then nodded," Have you been able to get in contact with Lord Death yet?"

"No, I believe only Kid can. With him being the son of Lord Death and being a grimreaper and all, it's obvious that he's mainly the only one who can unless someone else can."

"Well alright. But inform me when u get message." Stein nodded and Azusa then left closing the large double doors behind her.

_Now that Kid was in jail, there was no way he can get in contact with him. Maybe Maka could._

Stein then remembered that Maka was captured soon after Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka's strong. I know that they will find us after they escape. I know that they'll try to escape…

I just know it…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!(once in awhile)<strong>

Hey guys how was it? I know it took me awhile to post I've just been drawing a reading other fanfictions. Buts its complete! I know I never talk at the end but I just wanted to tell you guys that. So yeah, thanks for reading! And please review! See ya in the next chapter!(p.s. I won't be doing this often only if a story took me this long or I was pushing it off.) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

><p>The sun was just begging to rise. I felt the light beams starting to hit my eyes. As I awoke to beams of light, I awoke in Soul's arms. He was still asleep. He was so sweet while he slept.<p>

I then thought back to last night. I remembered that I decided to go for it. I mean im in jail and haven't been able to defeat the evil yet. I don't have time to have a child right now as much as I wish to have one. I then sighed a small sigh then which had awoke Soul.

"Morning beautiful." He then leaned down to me pressing is warm lips onto mine. As I broke the kiss I then relized something.

"Soul!"He was then startled.

"What is it Maka?"

"Its morning look!"

"Damn it!"Soul then grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and buttoned it up, handing me mine. He then quickly slipped on his shoes running for the door. He then turned to me as I waved back to him smiling slyly. And just like that he was, he was gone.

I then touched my lips and smiled. I had finished buttoning my shirt and putting on my skirt. I then layed back down on my bed. Before I knew it, time had flown by fast and it was time to get lunch.

* * *

><p>As I entered the lunch room there was much chatter as usual. I must say it's not like most prisons as from I've been told about them. It's usually cruel. You would work on stop. No kindness once of ever. Not much like here but it's still like it they aren't as cruel.<p>

"HIYA MAKA!"I have been startled and turned to see Black Star standing over me.

"Um Hi" He then crossed his arms.

"Have you seen Soul lately? He hasn't came out yet."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well you seem to hang with him more than us anyways so I was thinking you would know where he could be."

I then jumped."O-oh! I uh. Haven't seen him either..."I then sighed I couldn't tell him that he came last night and almost *ahem* did that. Which we didn't.

As I joined Kid, Liz, and Patty, Liz then came over to me and sat next to me.

"Where's Soul? You're usually with him but not now. Is he not coming out?"

I then shrugged, I didn't know as much. Only that he came over to my cell last night, he almost did some things and well, he ran out the door this morning.

I than continued to eat with the others and talked trying to get my mind off of Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>In Mosquito's 'office'<strong>

"Ah, Crona you finally made it."

He was running in through the double doors panting.

"Y-yes… S-sorry for the wait sir." Crona then handed the note to Mosquito as he opened it and Crona had an arm across his chest with his hand gripping his other arm.

"At last…" Crona then lifted his head up

"M-may I ask what's pleasing you sir?" He then chuckled

"Well, It seems that Lady Arachne was able to restore our newest member to arachnephobia. He's a weapon just like Gearako you see. He's strong and smart. He's also the newest body guard here. To this letter it seems that he will be here quiet soon,Crona."Crona then shutterd.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Would you mind to wait for him in the courtyard, he still needs to know the whole jail, would you show him around?"Crona then nodded and headed for the door. As he began to grip the door handle and walk out he turned back to mosquito.

"What does this man look like?"

"He has white hair and red eyes. Can't miss him and he should be wearing a red shirt." He then nodded and scurried out.

Mosquito then held a glass of wine in his hand re-reading the letter and turned to the photo that was the man who was now a part of the organization created by Lady Arachne.

There was then a knock at the door. A man with brown hair stood.

"He's ready."

Mosquito then nodded and stood from his desk at set the picture down.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the jail<strong>

"So my boy, What were you doing sneaking around the cells this morning?"

There, on the wall held a boy caught in chains, his white shirt had blood stains and his face was poorly beaten. He then rose his head, his white hair was covering one of his eyes and the other showed his dark crimson red eyes.

Soul had said nothing, he felt another whip breaking his skin. He grunted as the reflex.

"I see won't talk, I guess there's no other way."

Mosquito turned and grabbed a device and began to speak into it.

"Crona, has he arrived yet?"

The was faint, but you still hear him speak.

"_Yes sir, I was just showing him around."_

"Well it's time to stop showing him around, you can do that later, I have a task for him."He then turned and starred at Soul who was now weak and had his head down.

"_Yes sir, would you like to speak to him or should I deliver the message?"_

"Hand it to him."

That voice… it was familiar…but I couldn't be him…

As Mosquito had told him he then walked over to Soul.

Soul then chuckled."You know I had a dream like this. I was beaten up and you stood before me." He then felt a whip on him once again.

"Shut up bastard. The time for talking is over now."

Mosquito has turned his head to the door.

"At last, I get to see what Lady Arachne had turned you into. Or shall I say revived you."

The doors swung open, there stood a man white white hair and red eyes. And behind him had stood a boy with purple hair he acted as if he was afraid of his own shadow.

"Welcome I have awaited your arrival. How have you been feeling?"

He then let out a grunt or sigh."Alright, What the mistress did helped me more now I may follow orders."

_No it can't be…._

Soul then threw his head up.

"Wes!"

He then grunted,"Hello Soul. Or shall I say, my dear brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

OMG GUYS IM SOOOOO SORRY I HAD TO MAKE YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG! And I'm going to work on uploading them sooner. I've just been busy, because of a cosplay party my friend did and I was Liz! And I just watched black butler and how I love it so! And I have been reading other fan fictions. So thanks for being so patient, anyways see you in the next chapter! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Struggle between Souls**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the jail<strong>

There stood before me, my brother. Tall and strong, his white hair was brushing against his face covering one of his red eyes.

"Wes? How…. How can that be? I thought you were…" Wes then interrupted.

"Dead? Was that what you were going to say?" Soul starred him down.

"Well you see my dear brother, after I was 'killed' it seemed I was still breathing. After they had token you to the jail, Mosquito had came for me and brought me to Baba Yaga castle. He had me promised something so I may stay alive."Wes had paused for a moment and walked toward me. I felt his warm breath on my weak skin.

He then whispered to me," To join him and Lady Arachne. Meaning, becoming a part of Aracnephobia."

_My lord Wes out of all things you join them. You're such a bastard._

"Wes… but why them?" we had continued to whisper. I most definetly wanted Mosquito to know about our discussion.

"Soul, they saved me from death. I'm sure that joining them won't kill me." _Heh. not yet Wes._

"Well Wes, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Wes then chuckled and stood.

Mosquito then lead him out of the cell along with Crona.

"Well Soul, I'm sure the rest of the day in here won't kill you. We will get you in the morning." Mosquito had then exited leaving me in the chains, blood had stained my shirt and my face. Almost a couple times I have almost coughed up blood. Must mean I wasn't hurt as badly as it had seemed to me.

"I guess I'm the one struggling."

I then chuckled.

I had then closed my eyes, trying to reach Maka with my mind. It was possible….right?

I had thought in my head so Maka would hear me. I had thought hard, even though I was weak, I knew that I was weak, but nothings impossible for me if I try.

_Maka, Its Soul, I'm alright… I just won't be seeing you tonight maybe even tomorrow morning. I love you so much I hope you've come to your senses to realize that now. Please Maka, stay safe at least while I'm gone, ask Kid to keep an eye on you until I return. I can trust him more than, oh lord, Black Star. I mean I know he's my friend but Kid is more how you say, careful with others than he is._

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Maka and the others<strong>

I felt something buzz through my head, a faint voice, sounded almost like Soul's. I had covered my ears so I can hear it more clearly. As the message had finished, I had dropped my hands from my ears. His voice, I could feel his pain and weakness. _Soul._

I had then turned to kid which his head was down seeming he was in deep thought. His black hair and three white strips were covering his face. You could only see one of his golden yellow eyes.

"Hey K-kid?" Kid then lifted his head and brushed his bangs from his face.

"Yes Maka?"

"Um I know this sounds strange but…"I had then told him from I heard from Soul.

"Interesting alright then. I'm glad he trusts me and well I am pretty reliable, if I do say so myself." Kid then smiled and sat next to me watching my back.

He watched every move, every reflex, and turn I had made. He had kept his word. To me it had acured to me that he know how much Soul had cared for me and protected me and he didn't want him to be sad if he returns and finds out that I was hurt. I would seem as if to him it would be… _unforgettable…_

As Kid and I departed into our own rooms, I had sat on my bed in the corner as I usually do, looking back up at the sun which had so quickly turned into night fall. One thing I had thought before I gone to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Soul was now struggling. He was struggling to stay alive and to stay alive for others as long as he needed to. Most importantly, he had seemed to be struggling to keep me safe. He had protected me through everything.<em>

I had then layed down on my bed with one more thought running through my head.  
><em>He was struggling….<em>

_Struggling between souls. Souls of life and death. And the souls of his friends, and myself. Most importantly…. Himself…_

I knew he was struggling. I had kept faith for him ever since we met.

_Hell, he was one amazing person if you ask me. I loved him for everything he has done to keep me alive and himself. I love him dearly._

I had then fallen asleep, I had dreamt of Soul and I staying together side by side. Nothing could hurt us. At least that's what I thought….


	10. Chapter 10

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter:10**

* * *

><p>I awoke from the sound of someone being slammed against my cell door. I then immediately hopped out of bed and slid on my shoes quickly and ran towards my cell door. When I opened the door, my eyes then widen. To my surprise, the prisoners were attacking the cell guard's. Before I could do something about it, a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back into my cell.<p>

I then let go of his strong grasp on me, before I was able to do something, I saw it was Soul.

"Soul!" he then covered my mouth.

"Stay quiet." I then looked at him with my confused eyes.

"You're probably wondering what's happening out there don't you?"

I then nodded.

"The escape is starting."

"You mean-"

"Yeah. Today's the day we escape and destroy the kishin. But the kishin might have to be for another day."

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"oh I see you got my message." We both then laughed a little.

"Well. Mosquito was suppose to get me in the morning. But a group of people came to save me."

"Who?"

"Ox, Harvard, Kilik, pot of fire and thunder, Kim, and Jackie. They passed by my cell and heard me struggle in my chains. And Kilik busted down the door and got me out. Then they went for the switch to let meisters and weapons resonate."

"So we can now resonate?"

He then nodded and grinned. Allowing me to grin back at him.

"Let's go Soul." He then nodded and turned into his weapon. I gripped the scythe strong and firm as I ran out. Blocking every shot, and attack that came at me. In the distance, I heard a voice. I then noticed who it was when he announced," I AM GOD. SO I SHALL DEFEAT YOU ALL ONE BY ONE. THERE IS NO HELPING IT."He then laughed as he was gripping his casarigama in his hands blocking each shot that came at him. He ran fast and caught up to me.

"Hey Black Star."I then grinned as he did the same.

"Hiya Maka. Have you been able to find Kid?"

"No not yet. But I'm sure we'll find him when we get to the court yard."

"Maka!" I then turned as Soul yelled my name and blocked the cell gaurds gun shotand attacked him with my scythe." We then continued to run, now reaching the court yard.

I then saw Kid in the sky traveling on a skateboard is what it looked like.

Black star then yelled towards him."HEYA KID!" Kid then let his head look down at seeing us both running towards the gates.

"OKAY GUYS. IF YOU COVER THE BLASTS FROM DOWN THERE, ILL GET UP HERE." Black Star and I then agreed with him. I then heard a name call after me as we were approaching the gates.

"Kim?"

She then caught up to me holding her weapon."Okay so Ox And Kilik have already made it to the front gates and they have something for us to transport to where professor Stein and the others are."

"Okay." I then nodded and she hopped on her weapon and flew next to Kid and they covered the skies as Black Star and I got the ground. Then the cell gaurds came up guarding the gates. They were then shooting us. I was blocking as much as could with my weapon. Soul then showed his reflection within the scythe.

"Maka, your soul waves are completely kayotic."

"I'm fine Soul." I was then breathing harder and faster.

Then a cell guard had shot a bullet up in the air. I saw blood falling down and hitting my face.

"KID!"

Black star then turned to the cell gaurds."DAMN YOU!" and started to charge at the cell gaurds.

Kids skateboard was now coming closer to the ground. I heard Liz and Patty cry to him.

"Kid! Common you'll be okay!"

"Kid!"

Kid then lifted his head up.

"You fucking bastards… if you want to shoot and kill me you should at least shoot me with your bullets 8 times."He then lifted his twin pistols and shot them all down one by one.

"There." He then grinned and his skateboard had now reached the ground. He then lowered his pistols to his sides. When we reached out of court yard, he fell to ground and Liz and Patty transformed out of their weapon forms and tried to wake Kid up.

"Girls. I'm fine."

Liz The sighed in relief and hugged him lightly as did Kid, following Patty to join the hug.

* * *

><p>My breathing started to become normal again. I still held my weapon in my right hand with my left hand on my hip. Tsubaki then transformed out of her weapon form and made sure their were no bruises on Black Star.<p>

"Tsubaki I'm fine. Don't you remember? Pistols can't touch me. I am god."

Tsubaki then chuckled and smiled."Of course."

"Okay guys. If we want to get to Stein and the others we have to leave now." Ox pulled the van up next to us. Liz and Patty helped Kid into the van and Liz was wiping all the blood from side carefully.

As I reached inside the van, I felt something hit me. I put my hand on my side and saw blood on my hand. And Soul quickly transformed out of weapon and was checking on my bloody side.

"Maka you'll be okay." I was then nodded. It hurt. I held my side to help the blood stop coming."How bad does it hurt?" Tsubaki then came to my side."It just really hurts."

"Here." She then handed me a cloth."Professor Stein will fix that." I then nodded and turned my head over to Kid and he grinned.

"You'll be fine. If I'll make it, you're sure to as well." I then nodded and smiled and took deep breaths.

"Where the hell are you bastard."Soul look around. He then noticed someone coming out of the gates of the jail.

"Wes."

"Hey Soul." He then grinned still holding the gun that he used to shoot Maka with.

"Why."

"Like you don't know."

"I know. But why her? Why the hell would you shoot the girl I told you about and that I loved so dearly. You should've shot me not her damn it."

"Mosquito told me to get her. Not you Soul. I can't shoot my own brother."

"We may be blood related and lived together for the past 14 years, but you'll never be my brother." I turned my head as I looked over seeing Soul. I saw that tears were building in Wes's eyes.

"Fine then." He held his pistol up.

"I'm Sorry my dear brother. But it's time to say goodnight."

I then gasped," SOUL!" I held my side harder._ Shit that hurt._

He then trigged the gun shot. It was aimed at Soul.

But there stood before him, was Ox. He fell to the ground. He bleed so much he was going to die not doubt about it.

Soul then bowed his head down."Ox…"

"Go Soul… but before you leave, please tell Kim, I love her." His hand then came lose and he laid there with his eyes now closed.

Soul then jumped into the van and sat in the back row and sat close to me. We then drove off. Soul looked through the back window seeing Wes stand there, still gripping the pistol and Ox lying on the ground.

"Maka."

I then lifted my head. I saw tears build in his eyes.

"It's okay Soul."

I then leaned in to feel him warm lips press against mine. He then held my head and cradled it and kissed so long and passionately, the kiss felt like it couldn't break free.

He then broke kiss. Leaving my lips slowly.

"I love Maka."

"I love you to Soul."

He then cradled me carefully as we drove to where Stein and the others were.

* * *

><p><strong>At the jail with Mosquito<strong>

"Damn." Mosquito slammed his hand against his desk.

"Mosquito Sir. We were able to only capture some of the prisoners. But the others escaped."

"What about the main 14 prisoners who escaped."

The guard then sighed," they escaped as well.

Then Wes walked in."Only 13 actually." He put his left handin his pocket walking toward the man.

"I was only able to shoot one, the others escaped in a van."

"Oh really who was that?"

"Ox Ford."

"Ah him, he was strong yet weak. I can see how he was the first to die."

"Well now what Mosquito?"

Mosquito then stood and walked in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.

"Well, we can probably already guess their next move."

He then turned and walked in front of the window behind his desk and looked out, watching all of the smoke rise to the sky.

"They are going to go after the kishin Asura and Lady Arachne."

"So what does that mean sir?"

"We have to move them to a new location."

"How much time do you think we'll have?"

"Hm by the looks of it, probably about a month or two."

"That's not a lot of time."

"I know it's not. So we'll have to strengthen our armies and train them new fighting skills."

Wes then nodded."Ill train some of them."

"Good." He then nodded and Wes then walked out the room.

**Back with Maka and the others**

"Alright we're here."

Soul then helped me out and carried me bridal style and Liz and Patty helped Kid into the abandoned house.

The door then widen and out came the professor on his chair.

"So you all made it."

Kilik then walked toward him."All except Ox."

Stein then sighed."So how are Maka And Kid holding up?"

Soul then walked toward Stein still holding me and Liz and Patty holding Kid still.

"Maka got shot as did Kid."

Stein then stood and looked at Kid and Maka.

"They need to be operated on immediately before it gets worse."Soul then nodded as did Liz and Patty.

"Hey Black Star, how do you think Harvard's handling it? You know, about Ox."

"Well who knows. If he was a star like me, he keep moving on but that's just me."

"I see."

"What you should really be thinking about is defeating the kishin Asura."

"Alright." Tsubaki then put her hands together and walked after us.

Now the real battle will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**THE END!**

Haha just kidding just kidding i would never end it like that. So anyways, I really hoped you liked it. And you will see me and more of Struggle between Souls very soon! And do you think it was a good chapter? I think I did this one pretty nice. And for my very last chapter its gonna be long. And I mean LONG. Well maybe haha.

So I really hope you liked chapter 10 and I will see you all in the next chapter!:D


	11. Chapter 11

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

><p>My eyes were heavy as I awoke from a long sleep. I tried to sit up but I felt the pain in my side and laid backdown.<p>

_Where am I?_

My eyes began to wander around the small room. When I reach to my left, I saw Kid laying in a bed as well, eyes wide open and tapping a rhythm on a small side table.

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh um, no not really." Kid shifted to his side slowly and carefully towards me.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yea I'll be okay. But the real question is are _you _okay."

Kid cleared his throat and brushed his bangs off to the side.

"Hey, I'm a grim reaper. I can stand up to a lot of things so yes I'm okay."He glanced a small grin at me as I returned a small grin.

* * *

><p><strong>In the labratory below the house<strong>

"Soul. She's okay. She just needs time to heal alright?"

Soul was pacing back and forth with his hands to his sides.

"I know but, it was _my fault_!"

Stein walked over to the worried weapon and placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down.

"She's fine and it wasn't your help okay? You did your best to help her. But She got shot by a bodyguard alright?"

Soul turned his head away from the professor.

"It was my brother professor. So I could've stopped him."

"Soul. He had to follow orders. But if you just breathe, I know you'll forgive him and yourself alright?" Stein stood up pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Okay. Thanks for the cool advice." Soul then began to walk out of the room.

"No problem."

As Soul was reaching the door knob, he turned and face the professor again," do you think I can visit Maka?"

Stein had just sat on his wheelie chair and shifted his position over to him, letting out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Soul, I think it would be better to see her in the morning. She's probably fast asleep."

"I guess you right. Night professor."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Soul walked out of the labratory and headed from the room he and Black Star shared.<p>

"Sup man. Your still up?" Black had just awakened from Soul walking in.

"yea why?"

"It's like." He shifted over to the small clock that was on his side table.

"almost 1 o'clock in the morning dude."

"Really? Oh god." He pulled his shirt off and put on his red pajama bottoms and flopped onto his small twin size bed.

"Are you worried about Maka?"

"Yeah a little." Soul laid on his back and places his hands under his head.

"She's fine okay? Just sleep it off." Black Star reached for the side table lamp and shut it off.

"Night."

Soul got under his covers and his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

"Night"

* * *

><p><strong>With Maka and Kid<strong>

"Sooo…"Kid laid flat on his back in the bed thinking about what to talk about.

"Soo…" They laughed a little for the small awkward silence.

"How are you and Soul doing?"

"Well you know. Its good."

"Hm."

"What about you and Liz?"

"Eh. I mean I guess I kinda like her but, there's someone else in mind at the moment."

"Really who?"

I then shifted to my side carefully and looked over at Kid who he then shifted to his side carefully to look at me.

"Um. I kind of don't want to say actually." He chuckled a little as I raised an eyebrow.

"aw please Kid! I'll get out of this bed if I have to, so I can get it out of you."

"Fine. Try all you want but I'm not saying a word."

"Grr." I stuck my tongue at him but he just laughed softly.

"You're so stubborn."

"I get that a lot."I laughed softly and starred into his golden eyes.

"Really who says?"

"Well, for one you just told me that and Soul says that at times."

"Oh really?" Kid raised an eyebrow at me seeming somewhat confused at my last comment.

"It's true though. I'm not afraid to admit it." I giggled slightly as did Kid.

"See. That's one thing I like about you Albarn. You're not afraid to admit things."

"At times I guess, haha." I moved my ashy blonde bangs out of eyes and runed my fingers slowly through my hair to move it to the side and placed it over my shoulder,

Kid began to sit up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed and walked over to my bed slowly holding his waist gently and sat on my bed. I bunched my knees together and sat up slowly against my pillow and looked into his golden yellow eyes.

"Have you ever heard of valentine's day Maka?"

"Well of course I have. Everyone has."

"Well, if I tell you who my valentine is, you have to swear not repeat the name or talk about to others only me okay?"

"Promise."

Kid began to lean in close to me.

"K-kid what are you-" he placed a finger over my lips and his lips came closer to mine.

"Well Maka, you want to know right?"

"Well yea but-" before I could finish my sentence, he placed his lips upon mine and he ran his hand through my hair. I wanted to stop him but, I just couldn't. As Kid broke the kiss, I placed my fingers on my lips and looked at him with confused eyes.

"So Maka." He moved closer to my ears and whispered soft and crisp into my ear.

"Will you be my valentine?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Struggle between Souls**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>My eyes woke heavily that same morning. It was 7 o'clock in the morning; it has been 7 hours since I last awoke. I turned to my side noticing Kid right beside me on my bed. I sprung out of my bed feeling around my body to see if clothing was still on. I sighed in relief that nothing happened last night.<p>

I remembered that kiss that Kid placed upon my lips and whispered into my ear," Will you be valentine?" those same words kept going through my ears.

"Morning." Kid had just awoken and rubbed his eyes. He sat up, stretching his arms and grunting.

I jumped slightly and sighed.

"Did I startle you Maka?" I moved my head from side to side letting him know that he didn't.

"Something wrong?" Kid lifted my head and gave me his golden eye look. The look that says _What's wrong. Tell me_.

"Talk to me." He pleaded to me.

"K-kid.."

"I-I…"

"Maka? Are you thinking about last night." I nodded slightly as he moved over next to me and held my hand gently.

"I'll be fine with whatever decision you decide."

"Alright." I smiled then sighed.

I heard the door knob begin to move. I elbowed Kid to get off my bed and he rubbed his arm.

"Okay Okay. I'm going I'm going… geez." He stood up and walked over to his bed and laid on top of his bed covers and put his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka." I sat up and noticed Soul in the doorway carrying a tray of food.<p>

"Hi Soul." I smiled as he closed the door and walked towards me.

Kid groaned and rolled over on his side away from us.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He placed his warm lips on my forehead and smiled in return.

He placed the tray on my bed and smiled.

"You didn't have to Soul."

"Well. Actually and Tsubaki helped me make it."

"I see." I giggled as he chuckled.

I looked down at the tray and noticed a red rose in a vase.

"I love the rose Soul."

"Thanks."he smiled and brought his legs on the bed and took his shoes off then sat cress cross on my bed.

"Oh brother." Soul and I looked over at kid which his arms were crossed and rolled his eyes once again.

"Can you give us a minute Kid?"

"Sure Soul." He rolled his eyes and got out of bed then walked over to the door opening it and smiled slightly at me when Soul wasn't looking at him and walked out.

"Were alone. Finally." Soul moved in for a kiss but I moved my head away.

"Um… you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm just fine. Just wanted to eat first." I grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Um. Okay. Whatever's cool with you." I then handed Soul a piece of toast and we ate in silence. I just felt weird from last night that's all. Because you know, Kid and I kissed! Maybe I should tell him. But, I don't want them to fight.

* * *

><p>Soul and I walked out of the room and toward the living room.<p>

"Are you feeling better Maka?" Tsubaki and Liz ran over to me.

"We got her Soul." Soul nodded and handed her over to Tsubaki and Liz.

* * *

><p><strong>With Soul Black Star and Kid<strong>

"So Soul. Did Maka like what you gave her?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. She did." He grinned at Black Star as he laughed.

Kid sat in the corner of the room the three of them were in, reading a book.

"Kid. What's up with you this morning?"

"It's nothing." He hid in his book and Black star ran over to him grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Black Star. Give that back."

"What are you reading anyways?" Black Star looked at the books name and look at it confused.

"Ex. ?"

"Excalibur."

"why are you reading that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe so I can kill the kishin and the with Arachne? No, no. I'm just going to find it then throw it out."

"No need for sarcasm." Black Star widens his eyes and handed the book back to him.

"Okay then. So Black Star, did you get Tsubaki anything?"

"Oh hell ya! I made her sushi last night."

"How did that work out for you?"

"Uh. I was a big star. So of course I did awesome." Soul raised an eyebrow at him as Black Staar sat on the small coffee table.

"She helped me fix it."

Soul laughed at him as Black star just punched his arm.

"Whatever."Black star rolled his eyes then Soul and him looked over at Kid again who was still reading the book.

Kid brought his head up looking at the both of them. "What is it now?"

"Who's your valentine Kid?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we told you."

"Actually, only you did. Black Star. I already knew about Soul's from this morning." Kid smirked and put his book in front of his face.

"Just tell us."

"Guess all you want. I'm not saying." _Just like last night with Maka. Let's see what happens._

* * *

><p>"Fine. Game on." Black Star stood on the coffee table and placed his hands on both of his sides.<p>

"Black Star don't stand on that-"

Black Star, then broke the table and fell to his feet.

"Told you."

"Haha." Black Star rolled his eyes at Kid and sat on the chair across from Kid.

"Is it Liz?"

"Patty?"

Kid sat there still, continuing to read.

"Just say it would you!"

"No."

"Soul. You know what to do."

"Cool. We get to do this for the first time. Let's do it Black Star."

"What are you-" Black Star and Soul walked over to the painting that was right above of Kid and moved his 3 centimeters the right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Soul messed up the candle arrangements from around the room while Black Star held him back.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT! YOU'RE MAKING THE ROOM ASYMETRICAL AND I MUST FIX IT!"

"Well then tell us."

"You can stop all of this pain, if you just tell us." Soul crosses his arms having his eyes narrow down at Kid.

"Ugh fine! But you promise to let me go after I tell you?" Black Star nodded as did Soul.

"Maka." Kid ran out of Black Stars grip and ran to fix everything.

"Did you Say Maka?" Soul began to charge towards him and Black Star grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go damn it! I'm going to kill him!" he got of his strong grasp and ran towards him.

"I'll kill you Kid."


	13. Chapter 13

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N:hey guys I'm baacckk! so so sorry I haven't updated in forever!but I promise ill go back to updating atleast 2 times a month or im not sure since end of the year tests are coming .anyways, I also wanted to tell you I might be doing 1****st**** person for soul kid and etc.i know I should do 3****rd**** person but I feel like I should do it like that. but I'll put in parenthesis who's talking a for being so patient and I hope you enjoy chapter 13 of struggle between souls!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul)<strong>

I narrowed my eyes at the eyes we darting at him like sharp and steel pistols.

"Hey. You asked me to tell you and I did. Plus I know you hate me for picking Maka as my valentine, but I never gave her anything okay?"Kid just crossed his arms and looked away from me to avoid eye contact. Instead of staying here to talk about it like her usually would, he just fixed everything back to be symmetrical and left the room without saying a word.

Black Star finally let go of me after all my force ways to make him let go of me. I began to head the way he's going but black began speaking which made me listen.

"Hey bro. don't get mad at him just cause he likes Maka okay? He wouldn't steal her from you, he's not like that and you know it. Besides, do you really think Maka would chose him over you? I mean, you guys have been through a lot with each other." He just stood there with his arms crossed still looking at me.

I just sighed and turned the other way and head for the door outside "I'm going out for a breather." Without letting Black star give me a response, I just left the room and slammed the front door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I was still sitting up in my bed when I heard the whole argument. But I didn't know what to do. If I was able to do something, I'd do it. I just didn't know what to do.

I laid back down then sighed. And I began to think to myself. I actually did think of what Black Star said to Soul. I know that I would never brake up with Soul for Kid… would I?

No. I shook my head at myself. I'm not like that, not at all.

But…. I kept having a battle with myself over this.

"Damn it."I turned my head and looked outside from the window and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid)<strong>

"I don't understand what I did wrong. All I did was say the truth but my guess was Soul was truly hoping it wasn't Maka. And now he most likely thinks I'm going to steal her away from him." I sat in the kitchen with my head down on the kitchen table. I was glad no one else was in the room. Everyone else was most likely in their rooms or in the basement with the professor and Ms. Marie.

I knew that we'd never get together. I realized that. I see the way she looks at Soul. She's truly in love… but last night… I feel like that she felt like that I was the only guy in her life that she loved. She never stopped me from kissing her. In fact, she kissed me back. It might have just been a reflex… or was it?

The kiss wasn't long though. I mean, might have been 8 seconds. But, I'm actually okay if it was less or more than what I think. Now I seriously don't soul like myself… must me the date. It is Valentine's Day. This day can make you go crazy ya know. I'll just be glad when this day's over and things will be a little normal. At least until we go against the kishin.

I kept sitting at the kitchen alone. Still deep in thought. When I was erupted by some one.

"Hey Kid."

I turned my head around and my eyes trailed up her and met with Maka's. Who was standing in the doorway, covering herself with a thin blanket that covered her Green stripped pajama's.

"Hey Maka." I smiled slightly and she walked over to the table and sat down, and wrapped her blanket around her tighter and brought her legs on her chair and crossed them.

It was a long pause and she just looked down at the table as did I.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I began to think of what I was going to talk to Kid about.

Wasn't it about last night? Or this morning? I kept thinking until I could remember.

"So Kid… I've been thinking about last night.."

He brought his head up and looked me.

"Yea..sorry about that.."

"no no. it's okay…I kinda…actually…liked it." I felt my cheeks beginning to blush as I saw Kid's begin to too.

"r-really?"

I just nodded my head and smiled slightly. But wait, what was I doing. Blushing and smiling at a boy I'm not in a relationship with, that's not right…but I can't help it.

"And, what you asked me."

He just stared at me seeming to see what my reply is.

"I know, I told you I enjoyed the kiss…It's just that-"

"You don't want to feel like a terrible person if you said yes. I'm completely okay with it."

"Really Kid? Are you sure?"

"yea."

I just smiled as did he and we just kind of stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid)<strong>

Yea. I guess you could say I was a little sad about her decision, but I understand completely. I mean, she is in a relationship and she deserves to be in a relationship.

But, I'd do anything to have atleast one more kiss. I'd feel like a horrible person, but atleast I can't get it out of my system.  
>"Hey Kid… I know this sounds stupid…"<p>

"What is it?"

"I feel like the best way to get this out of our systems, is to kiss again…"

"Well, okay…but um.. may I ask why you want that? Besides to get it out of your system?"

"because… I keep thinking of it last night and it makes me blush and smile. I just thought if we kiss once more, maybe I would stop focusing on that and start focusing on my relationship with Soul."I saw her begging to blush a bit but I just smiled a bit.

"Okay. But, if we kiss right here, I don't want Soul to see. If you know what I mean."

"Okay. Then… where?"

I just shrugged. " the room?"

"not to seem rude but then it'll be like we're…ya know.."

"oh yea huh."

"Yea…and I don't want somebody walking in on it then think of the wrong thing. Since there's not a damn lock on any of the bedrooms."

"oh okay… but I don't know where else..bathroom?"

Maka just shrugged," a little better I guess. At least there's a lock…"

I just nodded and we went to the bathroom.

Maka sat on the counter while I locked the door.

"It still feels like were gonna go at it."

"But we won't. It's just a kiss. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"I just wish we could've kissed quickly in the kitchen but we didn't want people to see and tell Soul…"

"Yea same here."

"Yea. But we have to SWEAR we don't say a word to anybody. And the kiss is short and brief got it?"

"Got it."I nodded and just leaned in as did she and we kissed. When I began to brake away, maka stopped me. She just continued to kiss me.

I broke for a quick breath and spoke," Maka, I thought it was for a brief second?"

"O-oh yea.. sorry…"Her face got bright red and looked away.

"but, I enjoyed it."I laughed a little as did she.

"Yea yea…"

"I mean it!"I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall and smiled at her.

She just kept blushing and hop off of the counter and leave. Instead of me letting her leave, I got a hold of her wrist and pulled her close to me and kissed her. She didn't do a thing to stop me. She just closed her eyes and put her arms around my neck and seemed to enjoy it.

As a couple minutes passed, we continued to kiss and play with each other's hair in the process.

As we gasped for air we both looked at each other we smiled.

"See. I did enjoy your kiss." she blushed and smiled at me and starred at me with those beautiful green gems that she calls eyes.

"Maka, I love you."

She starred and bean to blush madly. Instead of her speaking, he just kissed me. But I know she thought I couldn't hear her. I did. And her say very quiet and crisp.

"I love Kid."


	14. Chapter 14

**Struggle Between Souls**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid<strong>

The days seemed to go as they always have been. I mean, after the kiss and everything. Maka still acts the same as she always did with Soul. But, there's one thing that bothers me though. After the kiss, she never mentioned it. We don't act weird around each other at all. I guess when she said 'things will be like normal' I guess she seriously meant it.

I was out in the living room because Liz and Patty wanted to talk to me about something. I guess it's about the Kishin but, who knows.

"Hey Kid!" the youngest Thompson sister, Patty, skipped in, pulling her older sister, Liz, by the arm over by me.

"Hello Patty, Hello Liz. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Liz said she wanted to ask you something about the battle strategy." Oh how did I know.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know a basic idea on how we're planning on even getting close to where the Kishin is."

I glanced down at my shoes for a quick moment, thinking on what I should say, and or respond.

"Well, um…"

"It's just that, we're going In a week or so. And, I thought I'd know so I'm not confused when you're telling me this last minute."

"We're all still thinking about. But, the professor said we'll get into deal when we're closer to the date."

"Oh, alright."She did a faint smile then turned on her heel, back to her room, with Patty, only making her follow her big sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul<strong>

Something seems to be wrong. I don't know why, it's just that, ever since I went out for a walk the other day and came back, Maka, seemed, different. I asked her if something's wrong, but of course, she said 'No' with a straight face a faint smile.

I talked to Black Star about it, yea, sounded like a good plan in my head, but, I guess you can say it could've been worse.

_Flash Back!_

"_Sup bro." I flopped on the small mattress in the room I shared with Black Star, he was on his side of the room, doing push-ups, as always._

"_Sup Soul. How's it going?"He did, you can probably say a almost back flip but it wasn't, then sat on his mattress._

"_Alright I guess."_

"_Why? Did something happen?"_

"_Nah, not really. Just seems like something bothering Maka. Ever since I came back from my walk a couple days ago, she seems, different. But she's in denial."_

"_Hm, well, did you leave her alone?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_With Kid?"_

"_I guess, I don't know."_

"…_DUDE SHE COULD'VE-"Before he could finish, I knew where he was going with this, I smacked him upside the head and sat back down on my mattress._

"_THE HELL MAN!I WAS JUST KIDDING!"_

"…_. Really? You sure about that?"_

"… _Pst, maybe."_

"_Not Cool."_

"_But still, she could've done a bunch of stuff, like-"_

_I punched him in the arm this time so he knows to shut the hell up._

"_Fine. I won't 'accuse' her of anything. Happy?"_

"_Very." He just rolled his at me and went back to doing his exercises and I just laid back on my bed and thought about what could of happened to Maka to make her act this way._

* * *

><p><strong>People(:O are they new additions?)<strong>

"I CAN'T WALK LEGS HURT." The young brunette had have enough of walking and flopped on the ground and starred up at the sky with her purple eyes, and breathed heavily as she looked.

"C'mon Courage! Just a little farther!"

"No! you try walking for 8 damn miles STRAIGHT. ITS TIRING."

"Fine! I'll carry you!"

Courage chuckled a bit as she set down her weapon as he transformed out of his scythe.

He had Brown, short, flippy hair(haha yea, guys like that are awesome :3) he had Blue eyes, and wore a Blue Flannel with a black T-shirt and gray skinny jeans. He walked over to his meister, and picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Better?"

"Yeah…Thanks Abahay."She smiled and laughed a bit as he just chuckled and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Im going 1<strong>**st**** person for this, just thought I let ya guys know…)**

Everyone at the hide out was either reading, sleeping, playing a game, or, for Black Star, eating.

When Kid was walking towards his room, he saw something, or, someone through the main window by the front door, and yelled,"INTRUDER!"

Soul And Maka ran out of their separate rooms, as did Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

Everyone was freaking out a bit when they heard him yell it. Immediately, All the weapons went into their weapon forms and they all surrounded the door.

Maka looked at everyone a said,"Don't show mercy. Alright?"

Everyone nodded and focused their attention on the door as the door knob turned, a few shuttered in thought of who could be behind that door. If it was Mosquito, Wes, Or Lady Arachne, they knew they were screwed.

As the door opened, Kid gripped his guns a bit tighter, as Maka and Soul gripped the weapons handles harder and more firm.

"One, two, three….FI-"

"DON'T KILL US!" It was Courage and Abahay, the meister and weapon pair from earlier.

Everyone dropped their guard and the weapons transformed back to their human forms and Patty laughed a bit.

Kid walked towards them, Abahay set Courage down.

"Courage?Abahay? how..how did you guys get here? Weren't you in the Jail? We never saw you guys escape and thought you we all still trapped along Kim and the others!"

"Actually, we were never in the jail. We went into hiding. I was surprised they never found us."

"where did you guys hide?"

"Underground with Hiro, Ronald, Terra(1) and sadly, Excalibur, Dear god it was a living night mare with him."

Kid and Black Star eyes widen and slowly stepped away from everyone, as they everyone starred, a couple seconds later, They were both in a emo corner for about ten minutes.

"Well, at least you guys are okay!"Tsubaki, liz and patty walked toward them and hugged them.

"Good, you guys made it."Stein walked in while fixing his glasses and smoking on a cigarette.

"Hello Professor."The Meister and weapon bowed their heads to show respect.

"Hello. I'm glad you got my message."

"Us too. We're happy to help."Courage smiled and placed her hands on her hips and looked over at her weapon.

"Yeah.."He slightly smiled but it faded away as he went to sit on the couch and did a face palm when looking at Kid and Black Star in their corners

"So, whats the plan Professor?" she walked over to Abahay and flopped down next to him and looked at stein, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Courage. I'm going to explain the plan as soon as everything is cleared up. I hope you can wait." He smiled a bit then left the room, without saying a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Alright!how was it? Sorry for a crappy ending, I was just kinda tired and I didn't know how to end it and I just wanted to put up a chapter by tonight.

So anyways!

The (1):I put that there, because, My bestie's OC's are Ronald and Terra. And I had to think up some name so I thought of im so creative haha.

Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 14 of Struggle Between Souls!Please review and I'll see ya in the next chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Struggle Between Souls **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>AN~HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!I'm so so so so so so so*goes on and on forever on just saying 'so'*SORRY that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in ages!i would've done it sooner, it's just that….i've been lazy and ive been a lazy ass lately so yea XD anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't go anywhere, I kinda forgot how the last chapter ended. anyways, hope you really like it!(I'm gonna add something new and pointless to every chapter in my now.)**

**Prussia: I, ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS RETURNED AND WILL CONTINUE MAKING KICK ASS CHAPTERS!**

**Everyone for SE: who the hell are you?your not even in this anime!**

**Prussia: o-ohhhhh yes I just don't see me~**

**Maka:*cough*creep*cough***

****NOW, ON TO THE CHAPTER!****

* * *

><p>(Abahay)<p>

It's been a couple days since courage and I got here. And, every time I would walk past kid and Maka, they would give me a strange look because, well, I think something's going between them two and I will find out!

"Sup Abahay!" I looked up seeing it was courage hovering over me since I was laying on the ground.

"Sup."

"uhm….whatcha doing?"

" stretching."I then stood facing her as she had a confused look on her face.

"uhm, that's not stretching Abahay."

"yea it is."

"nooo its not. stretching, is when physically moving."

"I was doing this thing called the California stretch."

"the….what?"

As I was about to explain what it was, courage just shook her head and turned and waved her hand back at me motioning her 'I don't wanna know'.

After a couple hours, I was in my- I mean, the room kid and I share. I was sitting on my bed, 'reading' a book when I overheard maka and kid in her room talking about something. So I stood up, and walked over to her room, and peeked through the door since it was a little for me since, I have good eyes.

"Kid, what if soul finds out? I thought we swore we wouldn't do this again." She scooted over a little on her bed to make room for kid.

"I know…. It's just that, it's been on my mind ever since then and, I don't want us to just do it once, and forget about it."

Maka just stared at him as he kind of hid his face in despite of shame. Knowing that if he did whatever he wants to do, he would regret everything if soul found out.

_'Oh my god. Does kid want to- no…he's not like that….or…is he?'_

I then leaned a little closer to see what was going on since the wind closed the door a little bit.

"f-fine. Only because, I don't want you to keep thinking about it or whatever alright?"

He nodded as maka leaned in as did kid, and they kissed. and it was a total were literally swallowing each other.

_'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!NO MOTHER MUCKING WAY!'_

I began to walk away a little bit, covering my mouth and eyes widen. but, I ran into black star.

_Good job of sneaking away Abahay._

"Abahay! what are you-" I quickly covered his mouth and pulled him down to the ground and told him to shut up.

*now they're whispering le gasp!*

"what the hell Abahay!"

My eyes were still in shock and pointed to them as they were still making out.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"BLACK STAR!YOU IDIDOT!"

Maka and kid stopped swallowing each other then looked over and saw us eyes widen, and freaking out and run away.

* * *

><p>(Maka)<p>

This moment, Right here, is the best kiss ever. Kid, he was one hell of a kisser. I can say that atleast. But, I'm the worst person. I shouldn't even be doing this. I shouldn't even have let kid kiss me in the first place. I mean, yea. its fine if he likes me, but for me, kissing him, no wait, making out with him, is just horrible. I want to stop. But, I love him. Oh god, I feel like Bella from that twilight book. Last thing I want, is to be a part of one of those love triangles. I mean seriously! But, Instead of picking a werewolf or vampire, im picking between a weapon and meister.

"You alright maka?" he pulled away for a breath real quick and looked at me.

"yeah its just-" I looked over then saw Abahay and Black star, freaking out, and running away.

"oh my gosh."I stood up quickly then ran to my door and opened it.

"what maka?"Kid jogged a little over to me and looked down the hallway with me.

"Abahay and Black saw."

"W-what?those bastards!"

"it could've been an accident kid! They might have been passing by?"

"yeah, I guess… but, how are we going to keep the mouths shut? They have the biggest mouths on telling people everything."

"I have no idea…"I dropped my head then turned and flopped on my bed.

"ill try to talk to them ?"

I nodded at him as he grinned a little and left to go find them.

* * *

><p>(Abahay)<p>

Black star and I ran to his room and slammed his door shut.

"OH MY GOD." Black star and I kept repeating that for like, three minutes while were walking around the room fast.

"we gotta tell soul Abahay!"

"I know we do! But, how are we gonna get to him! He might think we're joking with him!i mean, him knowing us and all."

"good point…well, we'll figure out!now lets go before-" as black star opened the door, there was kid, standing right in front of us.

"YOU!YOU BACKSTABING GIRLFRIEND OF SOUL BASTARD!"

Kid pushed them back in black stars room.

"guys, please. Don't tell please please."

Black star just stared at can feel how pissed off he was. You can see fire raging in his eyes and his blood pressure rising.

"why the hell should we tell him! He has to know!"

"I know he does Black Star…."Kid walked over to a chair and sat down cupped his face with hands and hid his face in his lap.

"I just, cant stand to see him. After he finds out, he'll hate my damn guts more tha he already does. And what about maka. How do you think hes going to handle this with her?"

Black star and I stared at each other and sighed.

"I can't let him hurt her guys. If he found out right now, Soul and Maka will never be able to resonate and when we need him and her the most, their souls even be compatible with each other."

"so, what your saying is, not to tell him so we can use him and Maka during the fight with asura and arcane. then, once it's all over, tell him then. Do you know how pissed off he'll be? You clearly don't know him kid! The longer we all know and don't tell him, the more pissed off he'll be and want to kill we told him now, atleast he'll have someone took take his anger out on."

"I guess….you right black star…"

"oh course I am!now, I want you to go tell we'll go too. Right Abahay?"

"yeah!now, lets go find him!"I got up then grabbed Kid by his wrist and pulled him out with us as black star led the way.

"Now…where could soul be…"

"Hm?"Soul stood up and looked over at us from the kitchen and nodded over to us.

"you guys looking for me?"

"uhm…"we pushed kidd over to soul as soul stood up and pushed his chair in.

"whats up kid?"

"Soul…. I need to tell you something."Kid was beginning to hide his face and his hands.

"your not gonna tell me your gay for me are you kid?" Soul chuckled a little bit as black star and I started laughing our asses off.

"n-no!for your information!im as straight as a board! thank you very much!"

"of course you are kid." he chuckled a little more as black star and I were still laughing our heads off.

"I swear I am! If I wasn't straight, then why do I make out with Maka!"

"it was joke kid! you don't have to take-" kid covered his mouth and the room grew quiet quickly.

" you just say you make out, with Maka?"you could see if face get full of anger and red eyes were getting large.

Kid. What them hell did you just do.

* * *

><p>AN: ALRIGHTTTT!well, as you can tell, abahays a little oh well , I just wanted to say, don't hate me for adding a little twilight thing in there for people who hate twilight. I just needed a comparison okay?dont hate me!*does crona bunny face*. Anyways, please leave reviews and ill see you in the next chapter my readers!:D


End file.
